


Friendship :]

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: bbh is sapnaps dad, puffy is dreams mom, sapnap has epic fire powers, swag friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: um i have no idea how this website works and im horrible at writing lol👍
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Friendship :]

**Author's Note:**

> um i have no idea how this website works and im horrible at writing lol👍

He heard someone coming, quickly getting up to hide behind a tree. He stayed as quiet as possible, trying to not get caught. He had peeked around the tree a couple times to see if anyone was there. He heard the footsteps getting closer, he ducked back behind the tree.

_“Hello?”_ He heard a voice call out, sounding curious. He peered around the tree to see a boy, looking about a year younger than him. He had a white bandana wrapped around his head, keeping his hair out of his face. At the end of the bandana, it looked as if it had been burned. He studied his face, noticing how the boy had eyes that looked like fire, shining bright and filled with chaos. He wore a white shirt with a black turtleneck underneath. He listened as the boy called out again. 

“ _Is anyone here? I just wanted to come out here and sit, If theres anyone here, I hope you dont mind!_ ” The boy said, smiling as he sat down. He now noticed that the boy was holding something, what looked to be a book. It was a strange book, but he didn’t know why _it was strange. The boy opened the book, reading it._

He watched, curiosity getting the best of him. The boy placed the book down beside him, looking at it one more time before closing his eyes. It seemed as if he was focusing. He stared in shock as a flame shot out from the boys hand. The boy opened his eyes, seeming happy. He stepped out a bit more to get a better look, but immediately regretting it as soon as he heard a twig snap beneath his foot. The boys head immediately whipped over to the tree he was hiding behind, his eyes scanning around. 

He knew he had been seen. _“Who’s there? I’m not dumb, i know you’re behind that tree and i will light it on fire if i have to.”_ He could tell the boy was smiling by the sound of his voice. He sighed, slowly stepping out from behind the tree. He watched as the flame disappeared. “ _Hello, Come closer!_ ” The boy giggled, waving him over. He cautiously walked over.

Soon he was standing right in front of him. The boy looked up. He could get a closer look of him now. He noticed how when he spoke or smiled, you could catch a glimpse of his sharp teeth. “ _Hi! I’m Sapnap. Though I probably_ _shouldn’t tell you my name since we just met, but oh well!”_ He sat down in front of Sapnap. 

“ _Uh, hi. I’m Dream._ ” He smiled, before remembering that Sapnap couldn't see that. Sapnap laughed, noticing how Dream had realized Sapnap couldn't see him smiling. “ _It must be hard wearing that mask, but that’s ok! Anyways, im guessing you’ve been watching me from behind that tree?_ ” Sapnap asked, tilting his head.

Dream nodded. “ _Yeah, i was. Until i stepped on that twig and you threatened to burn down the tree._ ” Sapnap nodded, apologizing. 

They sat there for a while talking. Sapnap looked up, “ _You wanna see something?_ ” he asked, already grabbing his book. Dream thought about it for a moment, before slowly nodding. Sapnap seemed excited. “ _Alright!_ ” Sapnap looked focused, closing his eyes again. Dream watched as the flame appeared. Sapnap’s eyes opened, shining with excitement.

He held up his hand, keeping it up in the air before his eyes widened. Dream smelled something. “ _Aha, um. Dream, whatever you do, dont look up at your hair._ ” Sapnap said, sounding nervous. Dream immediately looked up at his hair, seeing that it had been accidentally set on fire by Sapnap. He glanced over, only to see that Sapnap’s hair was also on fire. “ _Um, Sapnap Your hair is also on fire._ ”

Their eyes both widened, realizing. They both screamed, running to the water. Dream dove in, Sapnap only dunking his head in. Dream came back up. They looked at each other, before bursting into laughter, Dream letting out a loud wheeze. “ _Oh my god, we’re so dumb. We literally sat there while our hair burned._ ” Dream said, trying to catch his _breath._

Sapnap smiled. “ _Yeah, you’re extra dumb. You’re soaking wet now!_ ” Dream looked down, realizing that, he was in fact, soaking wet. He sighed, slowly getting out of the water. Sapnap held out his hand. “ _Come on, we can go back to my house and my dad can help you dry off and give you new clothes._ ”

Dream grabbed his hand, not expecting to be immediately yanked, trying to keep up with Sapnap. They slowed down as they got to the door. Dream tried to catch his breath, but was dragged through the door.

He watched as Sapnap shouted to who he guessed was his dad. “ _I’m home!_ ” He heard footsteps, listening as someone came down the stairs. “ _Hi Sapna- Who’s this?_ ” Dream looked up to see what he guessed was a demon, by the tail and the horns. Sapnap pointed to him. “ _He’s my new best friend! I set our hair on fire by accident, and this nimrod decided it was a great idea to dive into the water. Now he’s soaking wet._ ” He watched as Sapnap’s father sighed. 

They were taken to the living room, Sapnap’s dad sitting them down on the couch. “ _You muffinheads. Sapnap, go get your friend some clothes, please._ ” He watched Sapnap get up and run upstairs, going to grab clothes.

His father came over, handing him a mug, which was filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows. “ _Hi, you can just call me Bad. Sapnap should be back down with new clothes for you._ ” Bad smiled patting him on the head. Dream looked at him. “ _Um, you can call me Dream._ ” He smiled, and Bad nodded.

—————————————————————

He heard footsteps quickly approaching. He felt as Sapnap dropped the clothes on his head. “ _Here you go!_ ” Sapnap said, smiling as he hopped over the couch and sat down, Dream noticing that he had also changed while he was gone. Dream stood up, going to change. 

He came back, wearing a soft green turtleneck and a pair of black sweatpants. He sat back down on the couch, smiling. Bad noticed he was back and looked up from the book he was reading.

” _So Dream, would you like us to walk you back home? It’s getting pretty late._ ” Bad looked at him, waiting for a response. Dream fidgeted around.

“ _Do you think I could stay here? My mom isn’t home, and I don’t like being home alone._ ” Dream responded, looking down at the carpet. Bad sat there for a minute, before nodding. 

Sapnap celebrated, grabbing Dream’s hand and dragging him upstairs. “ _Ok Dream, we’re gonna build the best blanket fort!_ ” Sapnap giggled, dragging Dream over to the pile of pillows and blankets.

—————————————————————

After an hour of working on the fort, they had finally finished it. The two crawled inside, bringing the snacks inside that Bad had brought up to them. They sat in there, telling each other stories until Bad came up, telling them it was time for bed.

“ _Alright you two, time for you guys to go to bed._ ” Bad peeked in, smiling at the two. Sapnap frowned, but didn’t argue with him. They laid down under the big blanket in the fort. Bad patted Dream on the head and gave Sapnap a kiss on the forehead. He closed the entrance to the fort.

“ _Goodnight muffinheads, sweet dreams._ ” He turned off the lights, letting the two fall asleep. 


End file.
